Weapon Styles
In Valmasian culture, five houses of combat have been refined over the years. Each is named after a rare creature found within the wilderness or a legendary beast. They're also based around the five elements, designed with the fundamentals of the respective element in mind. Just like the elements themselves, the styles have been defined as drastically different, each having their own advantages and disadvantages when it comes to swordplay. Five Forms Ifrit Form (Fire) Origin: The style was named after a great imperfect Yokai, a fiery beast that was said to have slept in a volcano off the shore of Valmasia. Ifrit's spree of terror lasted for roughly fifteen years (120AC - 135AC), and after two villages had been scorched by his flames, the hero Letholdus was able to defeat the creature with the help of his men. Letholdus was inspired by Ifrit's power and founded the sword style in honor of the fallen Yokai, who had proven himself a worthy opponent despite great evil. Technique: '''A fighting style that focuses on fast-paced, powerful combinations, to keep the target at bay, true to the quote "The best defense is a good offense". While it is remarkably powerful in the right hands, masters of the form often favor a swift duel due to how much magical power the style requires. '''Known Practitioners: Radolph Nevin, Uriel Melym, Kane Hirano, Lancelot Cart Fomorian Form (Earth) Origin: '''Nobody quite knows what lead to this style's prominence, and the Fomorians themselves are a mystery. Rumored to be giant men of stone that dwell beneath the surface, it's said that a nameless adventurer discovered the creatures and was accepted within their domain. After being taught how they synergize their greatswords with the earth below, he left to spread to the teachings onto others. '''Technique: '''Connected with the earth, a Fomorian master's defense is said to be unworldly. They follow the subtle vibrations that flow through the ground and into their mana, adjusting their footwork and posture to match the strikes of their opponent. Skilled practitioners are sometimes thought to be mind readers because it's almost as if they predict their opponent's attack before it's made. '''Known Practitioners: Sir Bors, Atalanta, Sishio, Hecate Garuda Form (Wind) Origin: '''Named after the giant hunting birds native to Valmasia, this style of combat takes many influances on the waythey hunt. '''Technique: '''Garuda form primarliy relies on movment of the pratictioner, each movement calcutated to swoop in and deliver a series of blows against their oppenent before retreating to set up another pass. Users of the form barely look like they are touching the ground, this is key because the forms defense is somewhat lacking. The style relies on parrying the blow to where you were before than to take the blow directly. While each blow may not be as damaging as some of the other styles, the style relies on lots of small blows to build up till the foe falls to the ground. '''Known Practitioners: Tulise Sakete, Claude Este, Ouriel Melym, Sir Tristan, Achilles Vritra Form (Lightning) Origin: Technique: If Ifrit is the brightest flame burning out twice as fast and Fomorion is the implacable slow advance of the earth, Vritra is the sudden flash of lightning. It bears some similarity in advantage and disadvantage to Ifrit style, favoring speed and leaving less to defense, but its approach is utterly different. Rather than the continuous burning assault of fire, lightning only strikes when it is ready for the kill. To that end, practitioners unleash their assaults with blinding speed, striking for weak points and aiming to gain a significant advantage with every blow. A somewhat patient approach is key, and the style has the mana efficiency to support it. Vritra fighters make a point of enhancing their strength and speed with mana in order to make the decisive strike all the more successful. Known Practitioners: Citali Sakete, Konaa Hirano Cetus Form (Water) Origin: '''Cetus is one of the earliest forms of Sword styles in Valmasia, the Cetus form is one of the most easiest and simitalously hardest to master. The form has its orgins in the islands around Tilandre, practiced by the marines of the ships who adopted the swaying of the waves into a sword style. '''Technique: '''Water is fluidity. It will conform perfectly to whatever shape is forced upon it. At the same time, when unleashed, the rushing flow cannot be stopped. Cetus style is the ultimate all-rounder. Practitioners are exceedingly competent in all general forms of combat. When utilized poorly, a Cetus fighter is a master of none, but a skilled practitioner can adapt to whatever form the battle ahead of them takes. To that end, they are among the most unpredictable warriors in Valmasia to face, alternating from evasive and slippery defense to punishing and direct assault. Both physically fit and agile, there is rarely anything in direct combat a skilled Cetus warrior cannot do competently. '''Known Practitioners: Sir Percival, Adonael Melym Category:Weapon style